


Le foglie di Konoha

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protagonisti e comparse della saga di Masashi Kishimoto raccontati in cento parole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acqua e sabbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un amore d'acqua e di sabbia.

Fictional Dream © 2009 (01 dicembre 2009)  
Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/353/le-foglie-di-konoha)).

*******

Ha strizzato le palpebre, schermandosi il viso.  
Il naso arricciato attorno a un pugno di efelidi. Ha allargato le gambe, abbassato il baricentro. Una posizione d’attacco e da difesa, lei che è prima ninja, poi guerriera, poi assassina, poi una donna da farti perdere coraggio e pudore.  
Si è volta nella mia direzione. “Be’? Tutto qui, Nara?”  
Ho sospirato e mi sono perso nell’immensità del mare.  
L’ha fatto anche Temari.  
“Però è bello,” ha detto, prendendomi la mano. “Non avevo mai visto tanta acqua tutta insieme.”  
Nemmeno io avevo mai conosciuto il deserto e la sua bellezza, prima d’incontrare lei.


	2. In caduta libera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il veleno della vendetta.

La vendetta è il ciglio di un burrone.  
Un solo passo e cadrai. Un solo passo e potrai esserne inghiottito.  
Il passo è un ricordo, un odore. Quello che è rimasto incollato alle tue narici è dolciastro e disperato; sa di sangue e di lacrime e di notte.  
La vendetta è un impulso cui non dovresti cedere, perché se ti abbandoni, ti perdi. Disperata, ma è una legge di natura.  
Un salto nel vuoto, però, è quanto libera le ali: trattieni il fiato e prepara il colpo.  
Ammazzerai tuo fratello.  
Vendicherai il dolore con un’eterna ferita.  
E sarà tua, Sasuke.


	3. Cani sciolti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In fuga dal mondo.

È ancora lontano, ma senti già il suo fiato: è la voce di Konoha, un alito di buonsenso, l’amore di un fratello che fratello non è.  
La spalla brucia: morde come mordono i cani che ti latrano dentro e tentano di trattenerti, perché se fuggi, sarai un rinnegato.  
Sarai come Itachi.  
È scomparso lui, secoli fa o forse solo ieri: le sue gambe ti appartengono e il suo respiro vive in te, quasi fosse un’ennesima maledizione.  
Scali le rocce. Il rumore della cascata è un mugghio assordante.  
Un passo e sarai dall’altra parte.  
Sarai libero di perderti per sempre, Sasuke.


	4. Il coraggio di volere e di volare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un innamorato timido.

La prima qualità di un ninja è il coraggio: il coraggio della volontà e quello della paura; il coraggio di vivere e il coraggio di morire; il coraggio di combattere e il coraggio di mentire.  
Avere coraggio vuol dire affrontare a testa alta lo specchio e cercare in profondità la scintilla che fa l’uomo.  
In questi giorni di freddo improvviso e di sentimenti sussurrati tra le pieghe di un pacco colorato, tuttavia, il coraggio cede sovente il passo alle parole che non potrai mai dire senza arrossire.  
Così Choji arretra un poco e lascia che Ino immagini un ammiratore segreto.


	5. Domande stupide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quel che non devi chiedere a un amico.

Alcune domande sono stupide, ma non puoi fare a meno di porle perché anche essere stupidi appartiene alla vita e a quell’umanità che dovresti difendere a ogni costo. Gli ho chiesto quand’è che ha deciso di fare di Sasuke un punto di riferimento tanto forte da ipotecargli un intero futuro.  
Naruto ha lasciato cadere una pietra in acqua e si è smarrito nei cerchi concentrici quasi fossero la formula per evocare la sua memoria più antica. “Quando ho capito che esisteva una solitudine più profonda della mia,” ha mormorato.  
Si è rialzato e mi ha porto la mano. “Perciò combattiamola.”


	6. Donne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amiche, nemiche, compagne.

L’amicizia, nelle donne, è soprattutto un patto di non aggressione: un’ipocrisia, una supplica muta, un silenzio interessato.   
Ogni complimento somiglia a una staffilata e ogni sorriso a un’accusa eloquente.   
Le donne cercano se stesse negli occhi dell’altra, nella curva del fianco, nella morbida incidenza di un passo.   
Poi, una mattina, si svegliano cresciute e scoprono piuttosto la consolante identità di un ventre pensata per il calore e per la vita.   
Così Sakura accarezza il frutto dell’amore suo e del Demone Volpe mentre Ino le presenta l’ultimo degli Akimichi: ed è come nei giorni caldi  e indimenticabili dell’infanzia di Konoha.


	7. Una scomoda eredità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Re di Shikamaru.

Shikamaru fissa la scacchiera con gli occhi asciutti.  
Un sottile strato di polvere si è deposto là dove sedeva Asuma. A seguire ogni mossa, gli occhi di una memoria che sedimenta colori ma niente cancella.  
Potrebbe ancora vedere le dita di lui muoversi sulla plancia; l’espressione ansiosa del suo mentore e la piega soddisfatta che assumevano le sue labbra a ogni sconfitta.  
Il buon maestro è quello che accetta l’eccellenza dei pulcini, perché c’è più gloria nel tirare su un falco che un pollo.  
Shikamaru solleva il Re e lo stringe forte tra le dita. È di Asuma. È suo.


	8. La madre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuore di mamma.

Kurenai allatta il Re con lentezza trasognata. Spia tra le pieghe di un volto grinzoso, vecchio di mille anni e mille storie. Cerca un segno del passaggio di Asuma: senza rancore, con la rassegnazione delle donne forti, sa già che il dolore non appartiene al momento e forse no, ci vorranno mesi se non anni perché si decida a esplodere, piccola cisti purulenta incollata al cuore.   
Capiterà quando lui sarà grande, sarà forte e sarà uomo. Capiterà quando la chiamerà ‘mamma’ con il timbro di suo padre, ma al suo orecchio giungerà il ‘ _Kurenai_ ’ sabbioso della notte che gliel’ha regalato.


	9. Luminoso senza luce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nome che sa d'estate per una rosa d'inverno.

Sono nata in inverno; per questo, forse, qualcuno potrebbe dire che io sia solo candore e rinuncia.   
Cadeva la neve e invadeva il paesaggio: eppure mio padre volle darmi un nome luminoso.   
Ho imparato ad affrontare ogni mio giorno con gli occhi bassi, perché vedere dove non arrivavano gli altri, mi esponeva al loro disprezzo.   
Non ero come loro e non valevo come loro.   
Erede del clan Hyuga, avrei sempre fallito.   
Poi lo conobbi: portava su di sé la croce di Konoha. _Leggero_.   
Guardando Naruto, ho capito che a terrorizzarmi non era il fallimento, ma la vita stessa.   
E sbagliavo.


	10. Un messaggio dal deserto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anche un petalo può raccontare un mondo.

Quando vivi la tua vita in una cella, perché tu ti accorga del mondo occorre un miracolo.   
Credi che il cielo sia un ventaglio di losanghe e le stagioni, un gioco d’ombre. L’inverno è un brivido. La primavera, un attimo.   
Poi la natura ti tende la mano e spezza le rigide convenzioni della paura. Ti osserva, da lontano, piccolo Kimimaro, tremare gelo e solitudine, mentre la nebbia veste le valli e nasconde la vergogna del clan Kaguya.   
È un piccolo petalo di ciliegio, soffiato dai venti del sud. Del deserto ti porta la voce e la promessa di un’ultima emenda.


	11. Metamorfosi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La strategia del serpente.

La saggezza della natura sboccia nel dettaglio.   
Spio un serpente nella stagione della muta: le scaglie raccolgono la luce del sole, per restituirne pallidi, morti riflessi.   
È qui, sotto i miei occhi. È ancora vivo, velenoso, guizzante.   
Un istante dopo, nudo, non lascia che la memoria della propria pelle.   
La raccolgo, con una gioia gorgogliante che esplode alla base della gola, perché ora so quel che potrei fare per dare forma ai miei sogni: mutare spoglia, una dieci cento volte; confondere il nemico, sposarne i colori, parlarne la lingua. Ma sotto la pelle, immutata, la grandezza del mio nome.   
Orochimaru.


	12. Un solo rimpianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ultimo pensiero di un eroe.

A parole sembra semplice, come niente è davvero.   
Si respira si ama si combatte: il fine è appena un punto di partenza.   
Suona facile dire che sì, non si dovrebbe mai morire pieni di rimpianto, perché la morte è la fine del viaggio. Alla meta, dunque, un buon ninja dovrebbe arrivare preparato: un Sannin a maggior ragione.   
Eppure non le ho mai detto che l’amavo: non per la sua bellezza e non per i miei appetiti, ma perché c’era sempre stata.   
Tsunade è una di quelle rare certezze cui un uomo può immolare la vita. Persino uno stupido come me.


	13. Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'amore nei giorni dell'assenza.

Sakura detesta la fioritura dei ciliegi.   
Non è sempre stato così, perché Ino ricorda certi giorni luminosi della loro infanzia, quando la primavera si annunciava con una pioggia di petali. Ne raccoglievano manciate furibonde, loro due, strizzando colore tra le dita.   
Grandinavano petali anche quando lui se n’è andato, e Ino lo sa.   
Chissà quanto ancora i ciliegi piangeranno lacrime rosate su un’attesa senza fine?   
La voce del vento sussurra che la primavera c’è ancora, che Sasuke non l’ha portata via con sé, ma Sakura non l’accoglie nel proprio cuore, perché triste è l’amore quando cancella la magia dei ciliegi.


	14. Il segreto della felicità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosa rende un uomo felice?

La felicità è fatta di gesti semplici.   
Li compi senza pensare, perché anche il pensiero è una forma di dolore sottile e strisciante.   
La felicità è una giornata di sole, una risata strappata al caso, un amico, un amore.   
Felicità è spiare un ritorno: cercare nell’eroe di oggi il bambino di ieri. Il _disastro_ di ieri.   
Naruto fiuta l’aria, arranca nella polvere e nella strada.   
Iruka lo aspetta ai confini del villaggio. Un sorriso fiorisce dove secoli prima c’era la smorfia estenuata dell’autorità tradita.   
“Ti offro una ciotola di ramen,” dice.   
Felicità è anche dividere un piatto. Un buon piatto.


	15. Il senso della notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La solitudine e la spada.

Zabusa ha detto che la notte è uno stato della coscienza.   
È la paura che ti si acquatta dentro.   
È il demone vigliacco che ti morde quando dovresti combattere.   
Notte è quel ricordo e un sorriso di cui invece non ho memoria. Il sorriso di mia madre.   
Soffiavo fiocchi di neve per tenermi compagnia, quel giorno. In ogni cristallo cercavo una risposta o la smorfia che racconta la felicità perduta. Senza padre senza madre senza luce fabbricavo illusioni ch’erano poligoni perfetti. O una corona di spine. “Che fai Haku, resti indietro?”   
E una spada ha tagliato via la mia solitudine.


	16. Senza colore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando perdi i colori, perdi te stesso.

Se n’erano andati dai suoi occhi, senza dargli il preavviso: l’uno dopo l’altro, come fiocchi di neve sciolti dal vento caldo del deserto.   
L’azzurro delle iridi di Naruto. Il rosa tenue delle chiome di Sakura. L’arancio e l’oro e il verde brillante dell’erba.   
L’azzurro l’aveva perso per invidia.   
Il rosa, per egoismo.   
L’arancio per vigliaccheria e l’oro per indegnità e il verde per un’ignominia chiamata tradimento.   
Forse li aveva già smarriti tutti prima d’incontrarlo.   
Forse non li aveva mai posseduti.   
“Così mi piaci, Sasuke,” dice Orochimaru.   
E spia il grigio atono che filtra oltre i suoi occhi morti. Senza colore.


	17. Senza sonno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con gli occhi aperti, nel buio della mente.

Per anni non ho dormito. Solo palpebre strette, condannate al buio.   
Poi l’abitudine alla paura ha vinto: ho chiuso gli occhi e ho cominciato a sognare.   
I miei sogni erano le mie memorie: fiumi di sangue in una città morta; il rumore del vento e l’ansito sordo del mio respiro. Una goccia che poteva essere pioggia, eppure ancora una lacrima purpurea.   
Sangue magenta.   
Ho sognato i miei incubi sino a renderli reali.   
Ho immerso i miei occhi in quel rosso sino a triplicarne la falce, e oggi mieto.   
Il raccolto è mio fratello.   
Il mio sogno e il mio incubo.


	18. Il sogno di una bambina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illusioni infantili.

Quando ero solo una bambina, sognavo di ridere come Ino: possedere la sua libertà e una sicurezza tale da poter sfidare con lo sguardo persino il sole.   
Quando ero una bambina, speravo che Sasuke Uchiha si accorgesse di me, e mi scegliesse tra tutte proprio per l’intensità del mio desiderio.   
Era un sogno più forte della mia timidezza: una fantasia che mi ha aiutata a maturare, dandomi un obiettivo.   
Poi sono cresciuta e Sasuke ha tradito Konoha. Tanto è bastato a spegnere un sogno?   
No: ha alimentato il pallido fuoco dell’innocenza con il rosso vivo della mia rabbia.   
Di donna.


	19. Sotto la pelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritratto di un assassino.

Possedeva la delicatezza di quei serpenti che la natura ha voluto senza colore; rari e discreti, li vedi strisciare tra anfratti rocciosi e minuscoli pertugi.   
Candidi e lucenti, sembrano pesci guizzanti o sculture d’argento. Hanno la bellezza dell’innocente e dell’incompiuto. Una bellezza vulnerabile e tenera, di quelle che ammiri nel cerbiatto e nell’agnello; di quelle che ti fanno dimenticare la feroce doppiezza e il veleno.   
Se ti avvicini a saggiare la molle consistenza del loro miracolo, nondimeno, scopri che un morso può essere fatale. Che sotto la pelle, soprattutto, il cuore che guizza non è candido, ma nero.   
_Vero, Orochimaru?_


	20. Spettro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando vivi con un'ombra di carne.

Ci sono giorni della tua vita in cui cammini e i tuoi passi sono pesanti e il tuo sguardo si perde.   
Giorni in cui non sai se l’esistenza sia un dono o un castigo.   
Ricordi d’essere fuggito, d’essere stato umiliato e vinto e poi cresciuto nel veleno della paura quasi fosse la pelle di un serpente.   
Ora affili i denti con cui gli inoculerai in corpo il tuo siero letale.   
Pensi soprattutto che sei l’ultimo degli Uchiha e che questo numero ti pesa.   
Ti pesa ancor più sapere che la morte di Itachi sarà un estremo atto d’amore.   
Il _suo_.


	21. L'uomo della sabbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una compagnia maledetta.

La sabbia del deserto inghiotte il sole, ne tritura il cuore e restituisce polvere.   
Sottile e impalpabile, ti insegue con la fedeltà di uno spirito guardiano, intonando una canzone per voce sola.   
Sulle dita si deposita poco a poco: storia vetrificata e vita erosa.   
Puoi farne tempesta, manto o fortezza. Puoi togliere luce al sole e fiato ai nemici.   
Puoi renderla un ventre caldo in cui rinascere o una grotta in cui riparare.   
Puoi comandarle ed essere sempre obbedito, perché la maledizione della tua vita, in fondo, non è che attendere tra le pieghe del silenzio.  
Come l’uomo della sabbia.


End file.
